The present invention is for guitar players who want to produce a banjo sound without having to use a cumbersome, heavy banjo or banjitar. Relevant prior arts include U.S. Pat. No. 3,633,452. Although others have invented combined guitar and banjo instruments, the present invention is superior because of the following advantages: it is not cumbersome; it is not expensive to build; it is not complicated to use; it does not need a banjo shell, head, or securing ring; the resonator is preferably aluminum; it is light weight; and it is comfortable to play for long periods of time. Therefore, the objective of the present invention is to provide on a combined guitar and banjo instrument that allows a user with the aforementioned features.
A user will play this small guitar with banjo sound in the same way as he/she would a standard guitar using the same tunings, chords, and scales as a standard guitar. While playing the present invention, he/she would produce a sound that is similar to a banjo. The user could also use different types of strums, such as raking the strings, using arpeggios, and playing with a pick or picks in order to make the present invention sound even more like a banjo. Again, the user would also find the present invention to be easier to play, to be more light weight, and to be more comfortable than a heavy, bulky, banjo or banjitar.